


T-shirt

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexting, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: Whose shirt is MC wearing? The roommates investigate.Set sometime after book 2 chap 9.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 41





	T-shirt

Eve sat against the headboard, her bed covered in half open medical textbooks, and at least three empty mugs of hazelnut coffee gracing her bedside table. It was Sunday, her one day off in a fortnight and she’d spent the entire day researching her latest medical mystery.

His name was Justin Bryant. He was 32, a philosophy professor at Harvard, who had come in presenting with severe stomach pain and lower abdominal bloating which had over the course of the last few days developed into a low fever and intense migraine coupled with an unexplained rash on his back.

He was disarmingly charming, dark-haired and ridiculously handsome and had taken to flirting with her in a way that made the other residents and all but one of the Diagnostic Team tease her at every opportunity. And Justin’s case was _impossible_.

No matter how many hours she put in and how much research she did, she was no closer to solving the mystery. Meanwhile, her housemates were out at a local Mexican food fair getting full on tacos and beer. She put down her cold coffee, and flopped down on the bed.

The knock at the door startled her. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep for but the familiar voices outside her room told her that her friends were back.

She opened the door to see them all crammed outside.

“Hey Eve, the fair was amazing, but don’t worry, we weren’t gonna let you miss out. We got this pinata, we’re gonna set up and then…” Elijah was holding a rainbow llama but stopped abruptly when he saw her, blinked and grinned widely.

“Cool, I’ll be right out. Wait, what, what’s up guys?” she ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her sleepy eyes at their expressions.

Elijah was still smiling widely but peering into her room. Jackie was momentarily stupefied and Sienna was staring at her with horror.

Only Bryce was still flashing his dazzling smile. And then he pointed at her chest, “Who do you know from Johns Hopkins, E?”

_Shit._

She was still wearing it.

She’d come home in the t-shirt a week ago. Ethan had torn the buttons off her dress before they’d even got into his apartment and once he was done with her, the rest of it was beyond repair. It was more than worth it _and_ she got to steal the t-shirt. Now she wore it on the few nights she wasn’t with him. It was comforting and familiar and smelt so much like him that she could practically feel him wrapped around her.

And now her roommates probably could too.

“You’re a Cali girl right? UCLA?” Bryce winked at her, “Where’d you get the shirt?”

Jackie smirked, “Where do you think she got it? Are all surgeons as dumb as you, Lahela?”

“What, no…I…” Eve scrambled for an excuse.

“She’s clearly sleeping with someone from JHU. And I know exactly who it is.” Jackie finished with a flourish.

“Get it Valentine! Who is it? WHO?” Bryce jabbed her in the arm, “Spill, Varma.”

Elijah was still trying to peer inside Eve’s bedroom and his grin looked even wider than before. Jackie caught him.

“Wait, is he here?” she barged past Eve, into the empty room and headed straight for the closet, opening it with a flourish.

“A-HA! Oh. He’s not here. Whatever.” Jackie shut the closet door with a smack.

“Wait. What ‘he’, there’s no he. I’ve been studying alone. And I’m not sleeping with anyone!” Eve crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe, as casually as she could.

“So where are you every night?” Jackie challenged, “You’ve barely slept here in 2 weeks and before you say you’ve been working nights, no-one gets that many graveyard shifts, not even you Valentine.”

Elijah started chucking and Sienna elbowed him hard.

“I’m sure there’s some simple explanation, right Eve?” she said.

“Yep, that she’s banging the professor.” Jackie shot back.

“What?” Bryce, Sienna and Elijah chorused at once.

“Oh come on,” Eve started laughing, “Justin?”

“Everyone knows he’s been chasing after you.” Jackie said. “You’re totally doing him.”

“But he’s a patient!” Sienna tried to stifle a giggle and instead look concerned.

“Who else is it going to be? Professor Hottie shows up and this one’s parading around in a varsity shirt and working overtime to solve his case. Clearly screwing him.” Jackie concluded.

Bryce put his arm over Eve’s shoulder, leaned in close and winked at her. “Knew you were a dark horse, E.”

She wriggled free and put on her best Dr Valentine voice.

“No way, no. Justin is a patient. He’s been in hospital since I met him. I am not sleeping with him. Or anyone else. I’ve been in here all day trying to figure out what’s wrong with him because that’s my job. I almost lost my license last year, guys, I don’t need rumours about me and a patient.

“We’re not talking about this anymore. I’m exhausted and I’m going out.” she looked at them one by one with a firm, friendly smile, grabbed her jacket and bag and headed out.

After she’d left, Jackie walked into the lounge with the others, tapping her phone. “I don’t get it, the hot prof is totally after her. And she’s definitely been missing every night. But it says on his profile he’s at Harvard.”

“You know Eve,” said Sienna, “she’d never sleep with a patient. She’s just been working hard. She was probably at the hospital.”

“You’re right, I’ll apologise later.” Jackie groaned.

“I don’t think you have to, Jac,” Elijah said, earning a small swat from Sienna.

“Wait,” Bryce looked up suddenly, ran his hands through his hair, and grinned. “She was still wearing a Johns Hopkins shirt. So whose was it?”

In the stairwell, Eve leaned against the rail and sighed hard. That was a close one. She needed to be more careful, they both did. She took out her phone and text a familiar number.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was so much fun to write!
> 
> Tumblr: @starrystarrytrouble


End file.
